One Piece Nakama Journey
by Death's General
Summary: The Summary is inside because it is too long.


**One Piece Nakama Journey****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC's**

**After the pirate king monkey D Luffy's death the marines decided to crack down on piracy which people call the justice generation as they reshaped the world government from the ground up. But when people didn't want to live in fear of the world government anymore and wanted their freedom back they fought against the marines which is now called the revolution generation and now with piracy back and stronger than ever its time for the newest generation to turn this world upside down. **

* * *

><p>"No son of mine is going to be a damn pirate!" A large mountain of a man around twelve feet with dark skin, black turning grey short buzz cut style hair, long thick black beard, dark purple eyes and a large scar on the right corner of his mouth which shows off his teeth roared as he threw a silver fist that struck a seven year old boy with matching skin and eye color with wild black dreads right in his face which sent him crashing into a wall.<p>

"It's better than working for a government that does more harm than good!" The seven year old shouted back as he leapt off the ground and rammed his head into the large man's nose making him growl in pain as he dropped to one knee.

"You know that ain't true!, not after all the work I did making the world government more respected and honorable when delivering justice to criminals!" The large man shouted back as he rammed his fist on top of the seven year old head that sent him crashing to the ground.

The large man fixed his broken nose and stared down at his son who was struggling to hold back sobs.

"F-Father please don't make me a marine, I don't wanna be apart of the people who killed mom!" The seven year yelled as tears ran down his face which made the large man grunt in anger and glance at a photograph of the large man in his younger years as he holds a muscular woman with a fierce grin on her face wild black hair, tanned skin and light brown eyes in his large arms.

"You know that it wasn't the world government who took your mother away it was just one selfish and corrupted bastard who used his power and position to do as he please before justice dealt with him" The large man said as he wiped away his sons blood and tears.

"And if you strongly don't want to join the marines then I won't force you again" The large man said which made a smile form on his son's face as he picked him up and walked over to the window before pointing at a island in the distance which has a very large mountain.

"Though if you truly want to be a damn pirate so much then we're going to train on that Island which is where I trained and honed my body, once we go their I will train you harder than I ever did before to see if you are strong enough to survive the harsh seas of piracy" The large man said as he stared down at his son who was silently staring at the Island "But if you are afraid then we don't have to go since I'll be honest with you when I had thoughts of leaving just because of how dangerous everything is"

"I-I am terrified but I still want to go because I made a promise to mom to follow my dreams no matter what so when do we go" The seven year old boy said as a look of determination formed on his face as he tightly clenched his fists and chewed on the bottom of his lip that made a proud smile appear on his father's face.

"That's what I want to hear Sirius Janet would be proud of her little fighter" The large man said as he saw the large grin he saw gave him "We will be going early in the morning so get a good nights rest"

Sirius nodded his head as he leapt off his father's shoulder and raced up stairs to his bed room while his father moved his gaze from the stairs and back to the Island with a hard look on his face as he gently rubbed his face scar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>20 Years Later<strong>

"My, My I wonder why the great emperor Sirius D Blackwood the destructive beast himself is here at our headquarters and all alone too?" A fair skin and quite attractive woman with wavy and stylish blond hair, dazzling blue eyes which is all enhanced with make up asked with a grin on her face as she stared at the lone man standing opposite her and surrounded by already beaten and passed out marines.

Sirius is quite a tall man around eight feet with dark brown skin, black dreads freely flowing to his shoulders, a thick black goatee and multiply scars running up his muscular arms. He is wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans, dark brown steel toed boots, a grey sleeveless jacket with a hood and black sunglasses.

"It's very interesting I'm almost shaking with excitement" The blond haired marine said as her grin grew wider while she removed her white marine coat off her shoulders and threw it away which cracked the ground on impact.

"I know right I can't believe he's still breathing after taking a large amount of deadly toxins, he truly lives up to the title of emperor" A short man with wild purple hair, pale skin and wearing a black gas mask with the world government logo on it said with an chuckle as he unbuttoned his white marine yonko which allowed Sirius to see all the syringes of different colours and scalpels he has strapped to the inside of his jacket and his body.

"Harriet, Simon both of you calm down he's just an glorified pirate and nothing more just like the rest of the emperors" A middle aged man with lightly tanned skin, a fiery orange eye and swept back black hair said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"But Nathan you heard all the stories and read the reports so it only natural for me to feel this way with the legend right in front of me" Harriet said with a deadly glint in her eyes as she drew both of her pure white katanas out of their sheaths and pointed them at Sirius.

"I'm dying to hear what types of screams you'll make while I'm slicing your perfect body to pieces" Harriet said with a devilish smile as she seductively licked her red glossed lips.

"Where is she you admiral bastards" Sirius growled as he removed his sunglasses to reveal his dark purple eyes with his pupils quickly turning to slits while he glares at the three admirals.

"We cannot disclose that information to a disgusting pirate but just know that once we finished torturing all the information out of that pirate bitch you can have her corpse" Nathan said in a uncaring and cold tone as he rolled the sleeves of his marine coat up to his elbows. **  
><strong>

"What did you just say?!" Sirius snarled with a look of pure rage on his face as he gained a animalistic look to him with canine like teeth, hair like mane and razor sharp claws while his whole entire body turned black due to armament haki.

"Oh there's that famous anger of his I'm going to enjoy this" Harriet said with a joyous laugh as she blitzed Sirius from his left side.

"It's time to put this beast down" Nathan said as he grew large grey scaly wings along with claws and took to the air as he bee lined straight for the yonko.

"Lets see how he handles more of my experimental toxins" Simon said as he coated two of his scalpels with glowing steaming orange liquid and dashed towards Sirius from the right side.

Sirius let out a glass shattering roar and charges the three admirals before they clashed with their attacks which makes the surrounding area shake and begin to crumble from the massive shockwave and black lighting they are all giving off.

* * *

><p>"So this is the power of commander in chief Marcus's son huh?, so terrifying" A very tall man with black graying hair, thin beard and wearing a yellow striped suit said as he stared at the ground which has lots of craters and cracks, the broken and bent encircling walls that was surrounding the large heap of rubble that was once the marine tower.<p>

"Fleet admiral Kizaru sir!, from what admiral Nathan told us is that the emperor Sirius D Blackwood fought him along with Admiral Harriet and Simon just outside the encircling walls while Sirius's crew fought the vice admirals in the marine ford towns though gladly enough the civilians were able to be evacuated in time" A young woman with black hair informed as she looked at her notepad.

"Is that so?" Kizaru slowly asked

"Yes sir they invaded to retrieve a Nakama we taken to gain information about the void century she must have acquired from the poneglyphs" The black haired woman said as she turned the page "And unfortunately sir they managed to take back their nakama and somehow destroy all the stationed cannons so they could escape unharmed"

"Oh well it doesn't matter we can just rebuild like we done it the past" Kizaru said as he turned and began to walk away while slowly breaking apart from his devil fruit powers.

"W-where are you going sir?!" The black haired woman asked with a shocked look on her face as Kizaru was now a floating torso.

"I'm going to see this terrifying power for myself" Kizaru said with a smile on his face as he disappeared in a bright light before a huge explosion could be seen off in the horizon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>7 years later<strong>

"I still can't believe you gave up your title" A middle aged man with red long hair, fair skin, a red beard and three scars going across his right eye.

"And don't forget giving you more power by giving you my territory" Sirius said as he pulled his long black turning grey dreads into a ponytail and took a sip from his large bottle of sake.

"Yes I can't forget that though you don't have to worry since I wont decline again" The red haired man said as he took a sip from his much smaller sake bottle.

"Good and you better not give it to someone else Shanks or I'll kick your ass since its the least I can do for you saving our asses when that light bastard suddenly attacked us" Sirius said as he patted his chest which made Shanks glance down to see the beginning of a old scar just peaking out from his top.

"I'll be a fool to give up the destructive beast's legendary territory oh the stories each one of them have would make poets weep in envy" Shanks joked which made both of the laugh out loud before taking another sip from their bottles.

"So how's Yuki and your son doing?" Shanks asked as he glanced at a photograph that has younger Sirius with a large grin on his face and arm around a much smaller woman in comparison who has tanned skin, dark brown shoulder length hair with matching eyes while he also holds a young boy with dark brown skin, dark purple eyes, messy black hair and large grin on his shoulders.

"They're doing great Yuki took Cyrus to her mothers to see their grandchild and to hear the stories we've been on" Sirius said with a smile on his face "They'll be gone for three days"

"What about your father?, he must be happy from all the stories you told me" Shanks asked as he heard Sirius growl as he took a longer swig.

"The old bastard is doing just fine, he came to meet me in person when I made the news to the world and was both proud that I actually able to do some good with my position of power and annoyance at the fact I won't be there to give him a decent fight anymore" Sirius said as he glanced at a photo of his large grey haired mountain of a father playing peek a boo with his baby grandson with the help of Yuki which made him let out a sigh.

"He was also happy to see that I actually settled down and had a family since it means he'll work hard to make this world safe for Cyrus and also train harder so he can test his grandson strength while my mother would just be happy that I had a grand child" Sirius said with a faint smile.

"That's good to hear how old is Cyrus now anyway?" Shanks asked as he saw another photo of the young boy standing on top of Sirius's back and flexing his nonexistent muscles with a smile that goes from ear to ear.

"He's seven and I'll tell you this now that he is going to be something when he gets older" Sirius said as he took another swig.

"How can you tell?" Shanks asked as he saw a fierce grin appear on Sirius face.

"Because he managed to break my hand during one of our sparring sessions" Sirius said as he held up his left hand to see that it is heavily bandaged which shocked Shanks as he nearly spat out his sake.

"A seven year old did that?!" Shanks exclaimed as Sirius let out a loud laugh.

"Of course after he broke my right knee to get to my hand which gives this old man joy that his son will give the world government a hell of a time" Sirius said as he finished the rest of his sake.

"So he's following in his old man's footsteps huh" Shanks said as he finished with his own bottle and opened up another one.

"Not exactly though listen, this is when I told him that me and Yuki used to be yonko before he was born" Sirius said as he put down his bottle and took out a tone dial before pressing the top.

_"You guys where pirates that's so cool!, I going to be a pirate too when I get older"_ A young voice exclaimed with utter excitement in their voice.

_"So my little man wants to be a pirate huh well I won't lie to you because it won't be easy since their are a lot of dangerous monsters and people out there" _A calm female voice said which made the young boy let out a huff of anger

_"I don't care how many monsters and people are out there since I gonna beat them all up if they stand in my way just like dad taught me and grandpa taught dad"_ The young boy said with a determined tone in his voice.

_"Cyrus your mother isn't joking when she says there are dangerous monsters and men out there since a dangerous man gave me this scar on my chest and a dangerous monster that scar on your grandfather's face__"_ Sirius's voice came from the dial in a serious tone_"You should know the type of pirate I was called is emperor which are the titles given to the most fearsome and deadliest pirates in the world who have many territories to them so unless you can conquer the sea and overcome all of that then you can be a pirate like me and your mother"_

_"But I don't wanna conquer anything"_ Cyrus said which made a shocked look appear on Shanks face _"I want to be a pirate who can enjoy the adventure while keeping their nakama safe from monsters and dangerous men which is like the men from the stories mom tells me" _

_"And do you remember what those men were called?"_ The female voice asked.

"_They were named Pirate king so that's what I wanna be when I get older!" _Cyrus said which made Shanks change his shock look a grin.

_"So you want to become the pirate king huh well that's even tougher than becoming an emperor since everyone is trying to be the pirate king and the dangerous men hate people who try to become pirate king as well and will do everything in there power to stop that from happening" _Sirius's voice said as the young voice let out another huff of anger.

_"I doesn't matter how many people are trying to become pirate king and how many dangerous men try to stop me because I will beat and surpass them all including anyone with the title of emperor if it means i can become the pirate king and that's a promise!_ Cyrus declared with a lot of determination in his young voice which made Shanks smile as the dial stopped.

"What did I say, just hearing that makes me happy by all the trouble he's gonna get into and the people who gonna join him" Sirius said with a proud smile on his face.

"Pirate king huh" Shanks said quietly as he touched his strawhat and remembered the man who gave him that hat and the boy he gave that hat to before his wrist mounted den den mushi went off and he answered it which made him let out a sigh.

"Hey Sirius Yasopp scouted a couple of marine ships coming this way so we're gonna go and draw them away before they come any closer" Shanks said as he stood up and gave the retired yonko a firm handshake before taking off his hat and placing down on the wooden table.

"When Cyrus comes back you give him that hat and tell him to only put it on once he's fully ready at become the pirate king because his uncle Shanks will be there to test him whenever we cross paths" Shanks said with a large grin on his face as he watched Sirius place the hat in a wooden box next to a pear which has light blue and dark red spots and locked it.

"I'll do just that and don't go easy on him once you two meet other wise I might take that as a insult to my teachings as a father and martial artist" Sirius said with a fierce grin on his face as he gave Shanks a hard slap on the back that made him stumble forward slightly but laugh still they same as he walked out of the house and stare at his nakama getting aboard his large ship.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Three days later<strong>

"Cyrus since you want to become pirate king we're going on a training trip" Sirius said as he stared down at his seven year old son who is staring up at him with wide purple eyes.

"A trip where are we going?, is mom coming with us?" Cyrus asked.

"No son your mother won't be with us because she cannot handle the area though she did pack you all the things you will need" Sirius said as he showed his son a large sack and placed it on their boat next to a wooden box.

"The place we will be going is to an remote Island where I trained for quite some time before I became a pirate" Sirius said and stared off into the direction of west.

"Cyrus let me warn you now that I will push you to your limits and beyond the moment we step on the Island since everything on there will be trying to kill us from the environment, animals and plant life" Sirius said as he glanced down at his son and gained a caring yet serious look "So if you don't want to go because you are afraid then I won't blame you since I was terrified when your grandfather took me then when I was your age"

"I am scared but I made a promise to you and mom so I won't back down since I don't want to break my promise" Cyrus said with a determined look on his face despite tightly clenching his fists and chewing on his bottom lip which made a look of shock appear on Sirius face as he saw his seven year old self appear next to Cyrus which made proud look appear on his face.

"It takes true courage to overcome your fear son" Sirius said as he bent down and place his hand on his son head and flash him a warm smile which made his son give him a grin in return.

"So my little man is all set for his trip" Yuki said with a smile on her face as her son ran over to her.

"Yeah I'm going to become super strong like dad and grandpa" Cyrus said with an excited look on his face as he threw punches and kicks.

"I can't wait how strong you become honey just don't get hurt okay" Yuki said which made her son give her a large grin.

"Okay mom I won't get hurt" Cyrus said as he raced over to the boat and hopped inside.

"Don't worry they won't even get in a hundred meters of touching him if things get serious" Sirius said as he wrapped a arm around Yuki's waist.

"Good though when he comes back with a scar on his beautiful face or body I will break all your bones in your giant body and throw you into the ocean alright dear?" Yuki asked with a sweet smile on her face as Sirius had a look of terror on his face at the treat he was just given which made him only nod his head as Yuki pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him on the cheek before waving to Cyrus and walking away.

"What's wrong dad?" Cyrus asked as he stared at his father.

"Nothing your mother was just saying goodbye" Sirius said as he removed the rope connecting their boat to the dock and got inside.

"It will take us a couple of days to get their so read a book to pass the time" Sirius said as Cyrus nodded his head as his father rowed their boat away from the dock and headed west.

* * *

><p><span><strong>5 years later<strong>

"497...498...499...500!" Cyrus grunted as he stopped doing straight punches and removed the ropes around his wrists that are attached to medium boulders before he wiped the sweat off his forehead and cracked his bones in his well toned arms.

Cyrus walked over to a tall stone pillar and took deep calm breaths before he narrowed his eyes and got into his fighting stance which has his right fist in front and higher than his left fist while his left leg is slightly bent and in front of his right straight leg.

"Blackwood Style Five Layer Punch!" Cyrus shouted as he quickly tensed his body and shot his right fist out and struck the stone pillar. He stared at the imprint of his fist that made the stone pillar shake and slid back once before stopping which made him glare at the fact he couldn't get the pillar pass the line in the dirt.

"I done for today dad I can't master that damn move no matter how many times I try" Cyrus growled in annoyance as he turned to face his dad who is sitting crossed legged and drinking from a bottle of sake.

"Don't worry you master soon you just got to focus and keep doing your training since it's the same way your grandpa taught me" Sirius said as he threw his son a bottle of juice that he chugged down.

"Fine, what's in the chest?" Cyrus asked as he sat down and tore himself a piece of meat off the well cooked large fish.

"I'll tell you once you are able to complete that move since it will mean you are ready to learn the advance technique in our style you have yet to master" Sirius said as he placed his hand on the wooden box next to him and looked his son dead in his eyes.

"Listen the two things inside this box will greatly enhance your overall physical attributes after you learn how to control it and a piece of clothing that will signal that you are truly ready to become the pirate king" Sirius said as he took a swig of sake and never left his sons gaze "So stop complaining and truly dedicate yourself to training from now on if you even want a chance at facing all the people who will stand against your goal or they will easily beat you without breaking a sweat"

Cyrus simply narrowed his eyes and quickly finished off the rest of his drink and meat before he tied large boulders to each of his limbs using ropes and sprinted down a dirt path which made Sirius form a smile as he continued to drink his sake.

* * *

><p><span><strong>6 years later<strong>

"Its been eleven years of difficult training Cyrus and I am proud to say you have learned everything your grandpa taught me, the things I learned on my travels and able to control your devil fruit power now it's time for you to leave and accomplish the promise you made to me and your mother all those years ago" A grey haired Sirius said as he stared at his son with a smile on his face.

Cyrus has grew into a well developed young man with short black dreads on the top of his head that are tied back into a small ponytail along with cornrows around the side of his head, three silver studs in his left eyebrow and is wearing a black long sleeved open collared shirt with a white tank top underneath, grey baggy pants, bandages wrapped around his knuckles, dark brown boots and a yellow strawhat on top of his head.

"Yeah don't worry dad I'll keep my promise and continue to train whenever I can" Cyrus said as he stuck his right hand out which his father tightly held to test his hard earned strength.

"Good your mother is going to be so proud when I tell her that your training is finally complete and without a single wound too" Sirius said with a laugh as he released Cyrus's hand "So how are you going to start your journey?"

"I'll just let the sea and wind decided where I end up then plan from there" Cyrus said as he got into the boat they came in "How are you gonna get home?"

"One of these birds will take me since they still remember what happened when I was training here" Sirius said as he let out a sharp whistle before a large hawk landed down and shook slightly when he laid eyes on the retired emperor.

"Okay then see ya later dad" Cyrus said as he pushed the boat into the sea and drifted away from the Island.

Sirius simply nodded his head and watched his son disappeared from view before he hopped onto the hawk's head "Now take me to east blue until I say stop"

The giant hawk let out a loud squawk before it took off into the air and headed in the direction it was given while Sirius stared down at the small dot floating in the sea.

_I can't wait to read about you and your crew in the newspapers I know for a fact that its going to be one hell of a read_ Sirius thought as he let out a loud deep chuckle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that ends the first chapter. Next chapter Cyrus meets his first Nakama<strong>_


End file.
